DA 2010 Episode 21: Alibis
by AngelExposed
Summary: Carol is driving Remy crazy, and still no answers have been found as to how to help Rogue. Kitty's secret is eating away at her, and now Piotr assumes she's cheating on him...(Finished, R&R - note: accidentally uploaded ep 20 - should be fixed now)
1. Chapter 1: Unbearable

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 21

Chapter 1: Unbearable

Remy LeBeau was angry. Anger wasn't an emotion that was strange to Remy LeBeau, throughout his life he'd always had something to be angry about, whether it be his fathers discipline in thieving, the people who'd betrayed him in his life, or the things he wanted but could never seem to obtain.

But this anger was a different kind of anger, it was mixed between hatred and understanding, and the fact that he was in two minds about the situation left him helpless, distressed and confused.

He had been following Rogue around all week – or rather, Carol Danvers, as the persona of Carol Danvers had taken over Rogue completely, leaving no one with any clues as to how Rogue's own persona was, or how this situation could be put right. In the meantime, the Professor had suggested 'waiting' until the answer presented itself, Remy felt the Professor might be hoping that Carol would get bored and give up the body, but she didn't seem to be doing so.

Remy had followed Carol everywhere, from bars, to nightclubs, from boutiques to malls. The days had passed, but Carol's energy never seemed to falter, and Remy had begun to tire of this constant tracking. Sure, his training as a Thief, and an X-Man, had included quite a bit of tracking. But sometimes it was hard to keep track of a woman who could fly, and that was Carol's favourite method of transportation.

Tonight, found Remy in yet another nightclub, this had been the fourth one Carol had visited within seven days, and Remy wondered how much longer it would be before she tired of this busy lifestyle she'd created for herself already. He watched her from a distance, he was up on a balcony overlooking the dancefloor of the nightclub, the music was so loud that Remy could feel the vibrations through the floor of the balcony, and beneath his fingers on the railing.

Remy remembered one part of his life being fond of such places such as this, but tonight, he was so disenchanted by it. The music was giving him a headache, the alcohol he'd been buying on the second storey did nothing to soothe his rattled nerves, or his worries about Rogue.

Remy found it appalling the way Carol was dressing as well, the smallest tightest things she seemed to be able to find, the shortest skirts, that seemed to leave nothing to the imagination, and it was a wonder how she'd managed to remain in such crowded places without ever having been touched and caused an accidental trigger on Rogue's powers.

_I want Rogue back_, Remy thought sadly, he remained in the shadows, swigging his cold beer and thinking of how horrified Rogue would even be if she could see the clothes Carol had put on her body. Rogue's dress was much more conservative when she was at the mansion, and for dates, she would dress in styles that were flattering, sexy, but not overly revealing, and Remy had admired that greatly. He never thought he'd see the day when he'd rather see Rogue's body covered up than hardly covered at all.

Remy had to ask himself why he was following Carol at all. She had attitude, and powers, she wasn't exactly in danger of not being able to handle herself should a problem arise.

_So why are you here_? He asked of himself, he leaned on the banister, his beer bottle dangling from his fingertips_. Because you're hoping that Rogue might just resurface at any time, that's why. If she did, and found herself here, you know she'd panic, being so…exposed…around so many people, these kind of places make her nervous…_

Remy frowned, realising perhaps that was why Carol liked these kinds of places, it was one place that Rogue wouldn't want to be. Sure, when Rogue had been younger, she'd spent time at Asylum, a gothic nightclub in downtown Bayville, but she'd always been fully clothed and protected in case anyone should brush up against her, this was different.

He supposed he shouldn't complain even to himself too much about the nightclub, anywhere else was better than being back at the mansion right now. Even though he was one of the team, Bobby Drake was still there, giving him attitude, and dirty looks every time they were in the same room together.

That man wants me dead, Remy thought jadedly, but why? What did I EVER do to him? He wondered.

And then there was Betsy Braddock – she as well did not favour his presence, but seemed to be tolerating it although he never felt safe around her and always felt as if she were probing his mind every time they were in the same room, he was uncomfortable and would rather avoid her at all costs. The sooner they found out where sinister was hiding out and the sooner they killed him, the easier things would be, then Betsy could leave, and Remy could be free to think as he pleased again.

Remy sighed and lit up a cigarette, right now, he wished he were dead.

Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin were returning from a date. It was a clear night, the air was remarkably warmer than it had been the previous month. Kitty felt her rose pink pashmina fall off her shoulders and a soft caress of warm air brush against the bare skin uncovered by her strapless dress as she was stepping up to the back door to slip her key into the lock.

Piotr tenderly took hold of the pashmina and placed it over her shoulders again, he said nothing, but there was something in the tender way he did so that suggested to Kitty that this night might be the night.

Kitty turned and looked at him curiously, he looked relaxed and happy, his cornflower blue eyes were glittering in the porch light, his expression was soft, and comforting. She smiled a little, "I had a great time," she unlocked the door and slipped through the threshold with Piotr tailing behind her, she closed the door behind him and locked it again.

"I had a great time too," Piotr admitted, "I have not had so much fun in a lifetime as I have had with you since we began to date," he added thoughtfully.

Kitty nodded, and headed up the stairs, she heard him walking behind her, his footsteps heavy on the stairs.

"I shall walk you to your bedroom," he declared.

Kitty agreed with this, although she felt it might not be a good idea to let it go beyond that – not that she didn't want to of course. Kitty Pryde had been dreaming about the night that Piotr might abandon all his control and just take her in ways she felt that no other man would ever be able to. But those dreams had been before finding out she was pregnant. She'd done some thinking, but she'd hardly kept track of her life during the time period in which she'd slept with Ryan Bloom and she could only put the date of conception sometime between the end of February and the start of march. It was now almost May.

Kitty was aware that she needed to tell Piotr somehow about this pregnancy, the trouble was every time she tried the words would stick in her throat and she'd say something else. But it was unfair to him to stay in a relationship with him until he knew the truth. Sooner or later, Kitty felt she was going to have to tell him, because she feared it might not be long before the signs start showing themselves.

It had been a hard week for Kitty Pryde. She'd been attending the danger room, but had been constantly panicking that something bad might happen that she'd been performing quite badly in her team, and even Ororo was beginning to suspect something was wrong. Kitty was worried about being hit, and causing a miscarriage.

I don't even know if I WANT this baby, Kitty thought, and she felt cruel for the thought of it. She'd always been against abortion, but now she was beginning to understand why so many girls her age who ended up accidentally pregnant would favour the idea. Kitty had spent a lot of time this week thinking what kind of life this would be to bring a baby into – living with the X-Men, all these powers, especially the unstable powers of the students. And then there was her reputation, how would it look for an unwed mother – a teacher – to have a child? Kitty couldn't bare to think about it any longer.

"Kitty?" Piotr asked, they'd approached her bedroom door some moments ago and she had been standing there still for some time. He placed his hand upon her arm, "is everything alright?"

Kitty blinked, "oh…huh? Oh, right, sorry," she smiled nervously, "I was in a daze there, I was trying to remember if I left the iron on in the laundry room," Kitty lied, "I probably didn't, I mean, hey, if I had, one of the students would have noticed when they went to put their dirty uniforms in the basket in there…" she sucked in her breath, she wanted to find a way to let him down without letting him down far too much.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, it just didn't seem fair to him to lead him on further when she didn't know if there would be a future with him after he found out about this child to some other man.

Kitty could not find anything to say, but before she could, Piotr spoke.

"It is late, I guess," Piotr ran his fingers up her arms suggestively, looking at her, it was almost a pleading expression, but at the same time, not too desperate. "Everyone else is asleep…" he added, almost suggestively.

Kitty wished she didn't have to deal with this right now, she almost wished she and Piotr had never gotten together in the first place. She didn't want to hurt him, and at the same time, she didn't want to lose him either. It was hard keeping up the excuses to cover up this dirty little secret she had from him.

Piotr looked at her, waiting for some kind of response, but she just seemed very apprehensive. He seemed confused, and slightly hurt at this.

"It's not that I don't want to…" Kitty said softly, she sighed, "I'm just…really tired, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow…" she reached up and brushed the backs of her fingers against his cheek, "and it's just too soon…I want it to be…absolutely perfect."

"I felt…the time was right…" Piotr trailed off.

"It is, it's just me, I'm a little off, it's probably stress, no big deal right?" Kitty explained quickly, she felt tension building, his expression seemed even more sombre.

"Kitty…are you changing your mind about us being together?" Piotr asked, "Because…if you are…" he glanced away completely saddened, his eyes misted over, showing his emotion as if his eyes were windows to his soul.

"No, no," Kitty said even more quickly, she placed both hands on his head so that he would look straight at her, "I would never change my mind about you. You are the one thing in my life I am ABSOLUTELY sure about," she admitted, "I don't want to lose you," she murmured.

"I do not want to lose you either," Piotr responded softly.

"Then believe me, this isn't about you, its about me, I'm just not ready, okay?" Kitty asked, "It's only been…what…a month? A month and a half?" she asked softly, "I don't want to rush into this…besides, we have…the rest of our lives?"

He smiled, believing her, "alright."


	2. Chapter 2: Everything You Wanted

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 21

Chapter 2: Everything You Wanted

Betsy Braddock stepped into the recreation room of the mansion at two am, she couldn't sleep, and she had too many things on her mind to try. Not that it bothered her, she'd never been one for keeping decent hours, and the X-Men didn't seem to be bothered by such a thing.

Bobby Drake was in the recreation room, watching a movie on the plasma screen TV, stretched out on the couch sipping a beer. "Well well, looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep," he glanced up at her with an icy stare.

Betsy noticed the temperature in the room drop quite a bit, but she decided not to let that concern her, even though she had so much skin exposed.

Bobby gave her a good look up and down, the woman had no modesty, she was wearing barely anything, a short satin nightgown, one she'd purchased quite recently along with a whole wardrobe of revealing tight clothes.

Despite Betsy was muscular, and tall, the nightgown still made her incredibly feminine, especially the way her silken hair hung over her shoulder touching the top her thigh.

"Is that a hint of coldness I hear in your voice?" Betsy asked, she took a seat upon one of the armchairs, crossed one log nude leg over the other, her feet bare.

"You tricked me, you harlot," Bobby muttered, "I got suspended because of you and your stupid trickery."

"No more than you deserve, more than likely," Betsy placed her hands neatly upon her lap, "when you work as a team, you don't betray your team members, not even when it's personal."

"So it's alright for you to want the Cajun dead, but for me it isn't?" Bobby demanded.

"Of course not," Betsy remarked, "I wanted him dead while we were not working as a team, it is not the same thing. At least you wait until the team has disbanded before you make such an attack. That way, you keep your honour."

"Don't start going all moralistic on me, Psylocke, I know it isn't you."

Betsy smirked a little, "you can't be too sure. However, I think by my so called 'trickery' I taught you a valuable lesson…" she got up.

"Oh and what would that be?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Never give your team mates reason to doubt your own honour," she smirked. "What is it you want the man dead for? He stole the woman you feel you're meant to be with?" Betsy moved over, "oldest story in the book, is it not?"

"An old but popular one," Bobby remarked, "I can't help how I feel."

"I'm sure you can't," Betsy said smiling, "I can't help wishing LeBeau wasn't as caught up in…other things…as he should be caught up helping me looking for Sinister," Betsy climbed upon Bobby's lap in an almost catlike fashion, she let her hair brush his bare torso, and felt him shiver with anticipation. "So…what are we going to do about that, Mr Drake?"

Bobby swallowed nervously, "uh…what do you want to do about it?" he queried.

"I thought perhaps…we could use our…heads…and work together…" she chewed her lip and gained quite a seductive yet kittenish expression that made Bobby positively weak for her feminine wiles.

"What…did you have…in mind?" Bobby asked in short sputtered breaths.

"Everything you wanted will be yours…" she climbed off of him and stood up, "and…all you have to do…is keep a secret, and do exactly as I say…"

Remy had been watching Carol Danvers upon the dance floor for long enough, he'd been growing tired of waiting, he glanced at his watch, three am and she was still energetically dancing with several men, the sequins of her silver backless mini-top sparkling in the disco lights.

Remy decided to approach, and instead of going down the stairs the normal way, he swung down from the balcony, landed upon one of the dancing platforms, and leapt down to the dance floor where Carol was. He pushed his way through the crowds of dancers and made his way to Carol – who was still flaunting Rogue's body as if it were her own.

Carol noticed him right away and smirked ever so slightly, "decided to join in on the fun, yet, LeBeau?" she grinned.

"Not with you, Danvers," Remy stood, hands in his pockets, head low, trying to hide his mutant eyes beneath his bangs, this one time he'd forgotten to take sunglasses with him. "Walk with me, I want to talk," he called loudly to her over the booming music, he nodded his head in direction of the exit, and waited for her to walk ahead.

"I'm not leaving!" Carol called back to him.

"I have a proposition."

Carol raised an eyebrow, apparently interested.

_Don't let her walk behind you_, he told himself in thought as he watched her step in front of him and begin to walk. She might just shove a knife in your back, he kept his head low and followed her.

Outside, Remy's ears rang, Carol had stopped on the street, "what is it you want, LeBeau, and make it quick, I intend on going back in…"

"No," Remy said carefully, "we'll talk about this on the way home…" he gestured for her to continue walking.

Carol sighed, tiring of him already, and she stepped ahead, he still walked behind her, keeping close, "what is it?" she demanded.

"I told you, I have a proposition."

"Oh?" Carol asked.

"Look, we BOTH know this is Magneto's fault, right?" Remy asked.

"Allegedly," Carol retorted, folding her arms to warm herself against the chill of early morning, she hadn't brought a jacket, and her tiny sequined top didn't cover up enough to keep her warm.

"Carol, you know what's the truth, you've been in Rogue's mind long enough that you must have seen everything that she seen – you spent nine years looking through her eyes."

"Whatever," Carol rolled her eyes, "will you just get to the point before I kick your ass – again. Nice bruise by the way…" she pointed to the bruises on his face – they had been worse during the week, but it had begun to fade down now to yellow. "Can I have your coat? If I'm going to be standing out here in the freezing cold at…what…three am?"

"Three am," Remy corrected.

"Three am – then I want to be warm."

Remy pulled off his long brown trenchcoat, it was faded, and threadbare, but at least it was no longer stained with the blood of the clone who'd been shot whilst wearing the thing.

Carol slipped the coat around her, it drowned her, Rogue's body noticeably a lot smaller than Remy's. The hem of the coat dragged along the damp paving, and the shoulders hung far lower than they should have. "Say your piece, LeBeau."

Remy looked at her, into those eyes that were Rogue's – dusted with silver glitter, sparkling in the streetlights.

Remy yearned for Rogue to be there at that moment, yearned to hear her real voice, her accent, and the way she said his name. He paused, distracted by her beauty.

"LeBeau," Carol said sharply and coldly.

"Okay, proposition," he pulled himself out of the temporary reverie, "here it is. I help you find – and kill Magneto – and you give me Rogue back."

Carol laughed at this, "are you PSYCHOTIC?" she demanded. "Oh, wait, I forgot, you are, aren't you? I mean you're not exactly on all those medications for nothing," she grinned, "I'm sorry, but your proposition is bullshit…what good is revenge if I can't revel in it? Where does that proposition leave me?! Inside this bitch's body living like a multiple personality?! I don't think so…" Carol shoved him angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously. She began to walk ahead, stomping angrily, the paving stones seemed to shake as she did so.

"Carol, you CAN'T keep her body, it doesn't belong to you…you KNOW she's innocent in all this, this isn't fair to her!" he ran after her, he grabbed onto her arm and spun her around.

"I was innocent in all this too!" Carol reminded, "I was innocent until I met you! I was a cheerleader, I had good grades, great parents, and I was GOING to UCLA after graduation!! I was going to be a journalist!" she screamed at him. "You took my LIFE away from me! You had no morals, you didn't CARE about fucking with an innocent eighteen year old, all you cared about was making the big boss Magneto happy. Well mission accomplished, you did exactly what he wanted! Only YOU fucked up yourself because YOU didn't take Rogue back to him like he wanted, did you?! And when it all went wrong you went running to the X-Men like a lost little puppy looking for a new home…"

Remy clenched his fists, "I didn't KNOW, okay! You weren't all that innocent yourself either, YOU could have said no to what I asked."

"How could I?!" Carol demanded, "I was in love with you! You knew all I had to do was look into those eyes of yours and be charmed! You knew that and you took advantage! Even when you look at Rogue I STILL feel that way – but this time I'm NOT going to be fooled by your charm!"

Remy looked at her. "My god…you're still in love with me," he said in a laugh of disbelief.

"It wouldn't MATTER if I did, LeBeau! No matter how much I loved you or how much I still do – even despite after all the things you did and continue to do and how much you've tried to reform yourself – I hate you with more passion and feeling than you'll ever understand or know. And I would NEVER give you the satisfaction of giving you the only thing you've ever loved more than yourself!" she shoved him, "A life for a life, LeBeau. You took my life, now I have hers…" Carol left this at that, she yanked Remy's coat off and threw it at him forcefully, then she took off into the air and disappeared into the darkness.

Remy sighed and sat upon the curb with his head in his hands, but would not let the tears come.


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Believe It

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 21

Chapter 3: I Don't Believe It

When Remy LeBeau arrived back at the mansion at 4am – after a long walk to do some thinking – he crept up the stairs silently, and down the hallway towards his room, the door was hanging ajar, which he found strange, light spilled out into the hallway from his bedroom. Curiously, he pushed the door open with the tips of his fingers, and watched it swing, and steps inside.

Kitty Pryde was sitting on his bed flicking through one of his Popular Mechanic magazines, she glanced up through her bangs at him. She was sitting wearing a thick powder blue terrycloth robe, she had large stuffed cat slippers on, the whiskers twitching as she tapped her foot absently, "hey," she said casually, she seemed as if she were trying to be breezy but there was an uneasy look on her face.

Remy closed the door behind himself, as so not to disturb anyone else when he spoke, "You do realise you're in the wrong room, don't you?" he asked, "I would have thought the fact that the walls were beige and there's no flowers, frills, scented candles or anything pink in sight MIGHT have tipped you off…"

"I thought it looked a bit bare in here," Kitty feigned an expression of thought, she looked around, "hmmm..." she tossed the magazine aside, she looked around the room absently, but said nothing what so ever. "Okay, so I'm here for another reason – not because I've stumbled into the wrong room."

"How'd you get in?" he asked, he gestured to the door, "pick the lock?"

"Actually, no," Kitty raised her eyebrows, "you left it unlocked – which is kind of unlike you 'cause I know you're pretty private about your room – so actually, I got in USING the door – which like I say, was unlocked for some reason. But say for instance you had been out, I might have phased through…" she explained.

"Damn…I left the door unlocked?" he asked.

"Probably inadvertently, I saw you rushing out of the mansion around nine pm, you looked like you were in a hurry."

"If you came here for sex, you're definitely overdressed, and the cat slippers just aren't doin' it for me, I'm sorry," he joked half heartedly as he looked her over, he took off his coat and slung it over the back of a chair. "Plus…I don't think I could let a pregnant lady take advantage of me in her condition, it might be too much for her to handle, baby might end up with a bashed in head or something, y'know?" he added.

"Ha ha," Kitty said in disdain, "As if, Remy LeBeau," she then made a face.

"Why aren't you in bed, you ARE aware how late it is, right?"

"I need to talk to you…and actually," she sighed, "sex is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Oh?" he asked, he yanked his t-shirt off and threw it in a heap of dirty laundry.

Kitty sighed, "Piotr wants to have sex…"

"And you don't?" Remy asked, he sat on the edge of his bed and took his boots off, waiting for a response.

Kitty sniffed, "kind of…but…it's not fair to, is it?"

"What's not fair? You're horny, he's horny, what's the problem?"

"I mean…the baby…" Kitty reminded.

"As if I'd forget," Remy kicked his shoes aside, "Kitty…nothin's gonna happen to the baby."

"No, I mean…it's not fair to Piotr. When things get…sexual…that's when the relationship hits its serious point…and I can't get serious with him until he knows about this kid."

"So don't let it get sexual then…" Remy shrugged.

"Okay, that's EASY for you to say," Kitty remarked, "you didn't see the look on his face when I told him I wasn't ready. He was hurt, Remy, he looked like he was trying to be brave, but he wasn't happy – and neither was I. I don't know if I can just keep up with the excuse of 'I'm not ready' until I get up the nerve to tell him."

"You'll come up with another excuse, god knows, I've heard enough in my life, surely a girl as smart as you can think of one or two."

"Like?"

"I don't know," Remy tried to think, "Periods. Girl's ALWAYS use that excuse – or maybe it isn't an excuse – for not having sex. And let's face it, guys don't wanna make love with a woman who's bleedin' all over the place."

"That's plenty," Kitty made a face, "but…maybe it would work."

"I imagine so…just make sure you only use the excuse for a realistic length of time. When I was eighteen I dated a girl who used the same excuse for a month…and I kept just pretending to believe it even though I knew better…" he shrugged, "but Piotr is probably the kind of guy who would mention that if you used the excuse for as long as the girl I knew did."

"Okay…so…that'll buy me around five days at least…" Kitty decided.

"Petit…" Remy turned to her, "You better tell him soon, you don't wanna be tellin' him you've had a baby while you got the thing's mouth attached to one boob."

"Look I don't even know if I want to HAVE this kid…" Kitty confessed looking thoroughly ashamed.

"I thought you didn't believe in abortion."

"I don't…but…I can't have a kid, I'm twenty three…I'm too young…I'm not mature enough, I don't have a stable life, I'm in danger every other week…" Kitty sighed, "I just…I don't think it would be fair to the kid…I mean it'd be loved and all but…with all this stuff with Sinister, and Magneto…the clones…we don't know if we'll ever be ambushed again…I wouldn't want a baby being brought into it…"

Remy sighed, he really was too tired to listen, but forced himself to continue on being there for her in time of need.

Kitty chewed her lip, "This kind of thing isn't meant to happen to people like me, it's meant to happen to people like…I don't know…Tabitha…or whoever…just not me"

Remy rubbed his forehead, he had a throbbing headache, and his ears were still slightly ringing. "Bein' pregnant doesn't make you a bad person…it doesn't name you a whore nor strip you of your honour," Remy sighed, "despite your plans, your ideas, your intelligence and your powers, you're still human – and that's something you want to keep a hold of…without it, what else do you have? It's a human thing to make mistakes…no one's perfect. Take it from me…I've made plenty."

Kitty sighed, "I guess you're right…but what am I gonna do, Remy?" she asked close to tears.

"I can't make that decision for you, Petit. It's your life…it's your baby…" he reminded, he wished he had not been dragged into this conversation, he could never live if he gave her any kind of advice on the subject.

"I don't WANT it," Kitty broke into sobs, she put her hands to her face.

Remy wished there was something he could to make all this right, but he couldn't solve Kitty's problems. He couldn't even solve his own. He needed Rogue, Rogue was a woman, she'd be able to relate to this somehow, she had a more tender way of dealing with things, she'd know what to do.

Remy drew his breath, trying to force his headache to the back of his mind and he pulled her to him in a hug, "it'll get better, Petit. It'll get better."

"Where've you been, anyway?" Kitty asked, sniffling, she tried to pull herself together, she dried her tears on her sleeve.

"Following Carol – again," he answered, he ran his fingers through his hair absently, he sat back on his bed against the pillows, legs hanging off of the bed, "Petit, the woman is driving me mad. She has no fucking intentions of letting go of Rogue's body, and I don't know how much longer I can see the body of my woman bein' flaunted around nightclubs like some stripper at a bachelor party."

"I used to think Rogue was daring for wearing cropped tops, Carol barely wears anything, and half the time I KNOW she's not even wearin' underwear."

"Petit, please," Remy put his hands up in defence, "I haven't had sex in ten fucking months, eight fucking days, eleven fucking hours, fifteen fucking minutes and three fucking seconds, please don't be talkin' about Rogue wearin' no underwear."

Kitty smirked, "No underwear, as in NO bra, and NO panties…not even a thong. It's kind of disturbing."

"Petit, this is so unfair…you're gonna give me guy pains," He clenched his teeth.

"You don't want to be sitting opposite Carol when she's wearin' a skirt," Kitty remarked, "do you remember that Sharon Stone 'Basic Instinct' thing? Well Carol is even MORE graphic than that…"

Remy grabbed a pillow and put it over his head, "I'm not hearing this."

Kitty paused, "you ACTUALLY keep tabs of how long you have sex by month, day, hour and second?!" she demanded, her eyes were wide, but still puffy from her tears.

"Hey, my calculating skills are worth the C I got in math, you know," Remy said quite proudly, "Now if you don't mind, could you leave my room already? I need to go take a very, VERY cold shower.

Kitty got up, "Alright, alright," she dried her face again, just to make sure the tears were gone, "night, Remy…" she said, and she staggered off to the door tiredly, opened it and slipped out into the hall. She didn't expect to run into Piotr, who had been heading towards his own room after having been to the kitchen.

"Kitty…" Piotr said in surprise.

"Oh…hi," Kitty said softly.

"You…uh…why are you coming out of Remy's room at four in the morning?" Piotr asked concernedly.

"I was saying goodnight…I actually had to tell him something…" Kitty explained.

Piotr sighed, "Right…I should have none…" he shook his head, he frowned at her.

"Huh? Oh wait a minute…you don't think---I mean---" she swallowed, "You don't seriously BELIEVE that I've been having sex with HIM do you…?"

"I do not know what to believe, Kitty…all I DO believe is that something is very wrong – and you spend far too much time with that man for nothing to be going on…"

"But…" Kitty gaped.

"Goodnight, Kitty," Piotr said coldly, he stepped into his room, and slammed the door, the wall seemed to rattle and creak as he did so.

Kitty stood in complete silence dumbfounded. "I…don't believe it..."


	4. Chapter 4: Won't Let You Down

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 21

Chapter 4: Won't Let You Down

The next day was a bustle of business in the Mansion, but the thought of what Piotr Rasputin had accused her of never left Kitty's mind all the while. She'd tried talking to him but he'd been busy too, and had avoided having to speak with her about anything other than business in the mansion.

_I can't believe this is happening_, thought Kitty as she was cooking dinner in the mansion kitchen that next evening, a large pot of carrot and celery soup was bubbling on the stove, and the scent of vegetarian lasagne wafting from the oven.

Kitty felt as if she had lost all responsibility and maturity completely, first she'd found herself pregnant and now she'd accidentally spent too much time with the wrong man resulting in her boyfriends suspicion of infidelity. It was all too much, and seemed so unfair.

_I'm not a BAD person_, Kitty thought wearily, _what did I do to deserve THIS_?

Kitty glanced out the kitchen window, the kitchen was to the back of the mansion, which had a view of the basketball court, lit up by the floodlights from the early evening darkness. Kurt Wagner was watching over a basketball game, the younger students were opposing the older students. Although the game was proving quite interesting, even from where she stood, Kitty could see Kurt's heart wasn't in it, he seemed miles away.

Kitty ached for him incredibly that it made her heart feel as if someone was gripping from the inside out. She missed his laughter, his smiles, his jokes, and the sound of his voice. She missed him as though he were no longer alive, but merely a memory of someone she'd known.

_I_ _wish he'd just…get it through his head that we would have never worked_, she thought dully as she was grating some more carrot to throw into the soup. _Why is it that friendship just couldn't be enough_? She wondered sadly, she scraped the grated carrot from the plate she'd grated it on into the bubbling pot of soup and gave it a quick stir.

Remy LeBeau entered the kitchen, "Hey," he said quickly, he rushed over to the fridge and yanked the freezer compartment door open, searching through it in a haste.

"Where've you been?" Kitty asked, "I was looking for you…"  
"Following Carol, where else?" Remy asked, "she went shopping. The woman is clearly insane, she spent twenty minutes trying on ONE dress in some prissy boutique," he uttered coldly, "twenty minutes! Twenty minutes of my LIFE wasted while she tries on Donna Karen…"

Kitty winced, "those dresses are expensive too…I dread it when Rogue comes back and sees the statement on her credit cards…"

Remy grabbed a microwaveable snack from the freezer and threw it into the microwave in disdain with his feelings for Carol, he would have liked to have thrown it at her head. "That's if we ever FIND the way to get Rogue back…" he mumbled, setting the microwave cooking time for three minutes.

Kitty walked over, "we WILL."

"The Professor seems to have already given up and Jean doesn't seem to give a damn…" Remy sighed, "it's like me and you are the only ones who care, and yet…neither of us can't come up with the answer…" he mumbled, "God, it just drives me crazy."

"Don't let it get to you," Kitty suggested.

"Like, how POSSIBLE is it that I can not let it get to me when my girlfriend is walking around the way she is – only its NOT my girlfriend but my ex-girlfriend…you know this is the kind of stuff that can send people into serious therapy…I really need a drink," he muttered, "I'm going out."

"What about your food…" Kitty pointed to the microwave.

"I'll eat when I get back," he sighed, and headed towards the door with his shoulders hunched, head low.

"Before you go…" Kitty said, she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back a little, "I need your help…" she said softly.

"With?" he asked, raising his head a little.

"Piotr…he thinks…I don't know, that you and me are having sex secretly or something…" Kitty said frustrated, "he gave me it thick last night, saw me coming out of your bedroom and totally got the wrong idea."

"Kitty…surely he trusts you, or he wouldn't be dating you in the first place," Remy sighed, he could do without getting involved in Kitty's relationship with Piotr at this moment. However, he did realise that like it or not, he owed her help, after all, she'd been so involved in his relationship with Rogue that it only seemed fair he should return the favour.

"He doesn't, Remy…please, will you just…talk to him?"

"Petit, there's no point in me talking to him, you KNOW he tolerates me but he's not exactly my friend…and if HE thinks I've been fucking his woman, he's going to wanna tolerate me even less than usual," Remy pointed out.

Kitty paused, "I guess you're right…" she chewed her lip.

"Listen, he's not home right now anyway, he went out with Illyana…and probably won't be back for a while, so…I'm gonna go out anyway, have a couple of drinks, figure out what the hell I'm gonna do about Rogue, and figure out what I'll say to Piotr…but I'll be back."  
"Remy, please don't let me down, you're the only one who can convince him that me and you are JUST friends."

"I won't let you down," Remy sighed, but somehow inside, he was afraid he just might.

Remy was drunk, drunker than he think he'd been in his whole life, so drunk that the world seemed to spin around him and his vision seemed slightly blurred. For a short time in that drunkenness, nothing seemed to matter anymore, except what was in his glass.

He'd chosen McDuggins' to drink in. It was mutant friendly, and his association with the X-Men – who had been patrons for the five years the establishment had been running – meant he was welcomed warmly by the staff whenever he entered. Tonight, the waitresses fawned over him, while the bar tender chuckled over jokes with him.

But it hadn't been until an hour ago when the alcohol had really begun to kick in had the feeling of emptiness slid away. Sitting at the bar, gazing down into a pint of beer, its foamy head dissipating, everything in his life seemed almost alright again. Until the familiar voice at his back brought him back to earth momentarily.

"Well, well, well, lookie who's crawled out of the shadows," Carol Danvers – in Rogue's voluptuous body – had come sauntering through the door, she walked over, "buy a girl a drink, LeBeau. Something seems to have happened to my money."

Remy smirked into his glass, he'd taken all of Rogue's credit cards, bank cards and money earlier that day whilst Carol had been in the shower, it had been easy slipping into the room and taking everything. He'd even taken her cheque books, there was no way Carol was spending that money anymore. His smirk grew when he imagined the look on Carol's face the minute she'd found all the cash gone.

Carol didn't seem too impressed with Remy's smirk, "what's funny?"

"I was just thinking," he slurred, "that you probably spent it all on that dress you're wearing," he gestured to her.

"I'll have a sweet sherry," Carol commanded the bar tender, "he's paying," she remarked, pointing a thumb in Remy's direction.

"Aren't you growing tired of sponging off of Rogue's credit cards, money and living in her body yet?" Remy asked, he took a swig of his beer and turned to look at her, she looked exceptionally attractive, her eyes dusted in lavender eye shadow, to match the lavender strapless dress she was wearing, it had a thin strap under the bust, and under the left side of the bust was a tiny silver buckle. While he knew it might not be Rogue's kind of dress – perhaps a little too revealing and too short – he had to admit that it looked fabulous on her nonetheless.

"Admiring what you can't have, LeBeau?" Carol smirked, noticing his obvious attention, she accepted her drink from the bar tender and took a sip.

"I'd say the same of you," he said, he paid for her drink, and watched the bartender walk off to the other side of the bar where someone else was waiting to buy a drink.

"I could have you if I wanted to, I just don't. You're nothing but trouble," Carol remarked. "You bring nothing but heartache."

Remy shrugged, "doesn't bother Rogue."

"Rogue is weak, and foolish to be in love with you."

"Then you are too," Remy decided, he took another swig of his beer, "why would you WANT to be in control of Rogue's body, Carol? You can't touch, can't be with another man, can't get married, can't have kids…" he reminded.

"More foolishness – and this time from you as well," Carol rolled her eyes, "funny how you speak of such things differently towards Rogue, yet feel free to mention them to me. Seems like that suggests perhaps that you felt that your relationship with her was safe – as it wasn't going anywhere as long as you couldn't consummate it."

"That's bullshit," Remy frowned.

"Is it?" Carol mused, "you can't touch her, so you can't have sex, therefore, there's no need for marriage, no need for kids, no need for a real future. You just keep bringing up the future to make her believe you want a commitment, until at least you tire of her…then you'll run – off you go, running for your life."

Remy wanted to hit her, but hitting a woman in a bar full of mutants wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do – despite she'd come out of the smack unscathed. "You're just jealous," he uttered, "mad that I can feel for her things I never felt for you…it infuriates you. You wanna hate me, but you can't help loving me," he looked at her, "everything you do, the way you dress, the way you look at me, you're like a bitch in heat, aching for my attention, desiring me…only difference is it doesn't attract me, it repulses me," he stood up, staggering slightly.

He could almost swear – if he weren't so drunk – that he could see tears forming in those eyes of Rogue's, the eyes that Carol Danvers had control of, those were Carol's tears, not Rogue's, and this time, it did nothing to him except make him want to walk away.

And that was exactly what he did.


	5. Chapter 5: Fuck, Fuck, Fuck

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 21

Chapter 5: Fuck, Fuck, Fuck

Kitty waited that night for Remy to return, but time had gone by and he had not arrived back yet – however, Piotr had. She kept a watch from the hall window to see the garage, Piotr had borrowed one of the professor's many cars that were shared amongst the X-Men for general use. Kitty watched Illyana run on into the mansion ahead of Piotr in a happy skip, and she headed down the stairs, Illyana passed by her.

"Good night, Miss Pryde," Illyana said, obviously she was heading up to bed, it was ten pm.

"Night, Illyana," Kitty said distractedly, she continued down the stairs, and she watched Piotr step in. Piotr raised her head to see her five steps from the bottom, his eyes met hers and they were silent.

Piotr took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack, he looked away from her, his expression sullen and unhappy.

"Hey…" Kitty said softly.

Piotr nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing.

"I've been waiting for you to come home…" Kitty explained, "I…really need to talk to you…"

"I really have nothing to say to you," Piotr remarked, colder than Kitty thought suited his voice.

Kitty felt the sting of his words, "Fine, then just listen…"

Piotr paused, "fine, I shall lend you my ears for a moment, but if I do not wish to hear I may walk away," he frowned.

Kitty folded her arms, "fine…" she murmured, "it's like this…me and Remy are absolutely NOT sleeping together. I don't even like him that way. Sure he's cute, who can deny it, but…no…we are not – DEFINITELY NOT – having sex."

Piotr looked away, "How can I believe you, I SAW you leaving his room."

"Yeah, at four am, so what?" Kitty shrugged, "am I not allowed to talk with a man past midnight or something? Is this some kind of RULE you made when I wasn't paying attention? Thou shall not have male friends, Thou shall not spend a minute past midnight talking to Remy LeBeau?!" she demanded.

"I do NOT mind you having male friends, Kitty," Piotr said, perhaps a little too loudly, for his voice seemed to echo over the entire foyer. "It is HIM I mind. Need I remind you who Remy LeBeau is?"

"I don't get it…what's the problem."

"Kitty, I can put up with spending time with him, but he is no friend of mines…and every woman he sees, he has. He has never spent time with a woman innocently in his life."

"You have SO got him wrong," Kitty said, "so what if he's had a bit of a wandering eye in the past, he doesn't now, he is DEDICATED to Rogue. And he is NOTHING more than my friend."

"A man like Remy does not spend so much time with a woman unless he expects something out of it. The man wants to have sex with you, and he will have you the same way he has every other woman he has known."

"That's so not true," Kitty gestured wildly, "if he WANTED me, he COULD have had me months ago!"

Piotr's expression changed to one of utter confusion, "what are you saying?"

"Look, there was this ONE time, in Illinois, I was there with Remy, in his apartment, I stayed with him a few days while I was arranging my parents funeral. One night, I don't know what got into me, but I went to hug him…and I ended up kissing him – I don't know, maybe it was grief or something, I just DON'T KNOW. But it was HIM who pushed me way."

Piotr fell silent for several moments.

"Now, if he was the sleaze you think he is, why didn't he just take total advantage right there and then? It's not like I would have put up a fight."

"Kitty…"

Kitty turned, Remy had come through the door, she hadn't even heard him, she'd been so caught up in her explanation to him.

Remy looked drunk, his eyes slightly glassy, "perhaps you shouldn't say much more…" he suggested in a slur, he staggered a little. "Piotr, she's not lyin', okay? I NEVER slept with her. Not once, not once in the nine years I've known the woman."

"You're drunk…" Kitty rushed to Remy.

"You rush to him – it is obvious you HAVE feelings for this man!" Piotr bellowed.

"He's my friend," Kitty frowned, "I'd do anything for my friends, you know that."

Remy pushed Kitty away a little, "you got a problem with me?" he asked of Colossus, "Jealousy?! Mistrust?! Or is it simply that you fear I have a better relationship with your girlfriend than you do?!"

Kitty grabbed a hold of Remy's arm, Remy had taken one step too close to Piotr, and Piotr did not look happy, "Remy, don't…" she said.

"Why not?!" Remy turned and looked at him, "I've been listenin' at the door, he's been makin' comments about my past, which is fine. But who the hell is he to accuse?!" Remy demanded, "he isn't exactly a saint himself, you know," he reminded, "HE was an Acolyte too – damn longer than I was."

"That was the past," Piotr growled.

"My point exactly," Remy spat, "just because I've been a bad person in the past, just because I've been less than gentlemanly with most women I knew throughout my life does NOT mean I can't keep my hands to myself when it concerns my friends AND the girlfriends, fiancées and wives of others. I changed the moment I fell in love…I love ONLY one woman – or have you forgotten?"

"You love only yourself," Piotr uttered.

Kitty gaped, "shut up!" she hissed at Piotr.

Remy shook his head and turned his back on the man, heading towards the stairs, "I have no love for myself," he said. "If I did I would not waste my breath on you trying to convince you that I did not sleep with your girl. Now if you'll excuse me…" he disappeared up the stairs.

Kitty frowned at Piotr, "you have no tact, do you?! He has a mental illness you…stupid…big…OX!" she kicked his leg hard, although she doubted he felt it. "He's my friend you stupid…" she trailed off then let out a howl of frustration, "GOD, why am I even talking to you right now?!" she demanded, "every word I say seems to go upon deaf ears, you don't even want to LISTEN. How many more times must I state I did NOT sleep with Remy?! Why the fuck would I want to jeopardise what I have with you?! I'm in LOVE with you, you…you…you…stupid…dolt!"

Piotr looked at her, "love?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Kitty gasped angrily, "LOVE. As in I LOVE YOU," she frowned, "as in I can't get enough of you, as in I can't imagine my life without you, as in I have NEVER felt this much love for ANYONE in my life…" she replied, "And as much as I love you, you're still a stupid…fucking…dolt."

Piotr fell silent after this, then some several moments later, he said softly, "I am in love with you, too."

"Now that we've like, ruined the perfect moment to tell each other we're in love with each other…" Kitty said, calming down a little, "Are we done fighting about this or what? 'Cause like, I need to apologise to Remy about the way YOU behaved towards him."

"I…I…think we are done."

"Fine," Kitty remarked coldly, "I'll talk to you later," she added, and began up the stairs. Inside, her heart was beating furiously, and her blood was boiling. She found herself pondering if this might be the mood swings she'd heard about that could happen during pregnancy, although she'd never expected it quite as soon as this. By the time she'd gotten to Remy's room, she felt like crying, and in a fit of emotion, she phased through the door, much to a surprised Remy, and fell into his arms in tears.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked in confusion, he'd barely gotten his jacket off before the woman had barged in.

"Piotr just told me he loved me…" Kitty sobbed hysterically.

"The bastard. How cruel. You want me to blow his head off?"

Kitty moved away and shoved him, "you don't GET it…I said it too…" she fell to his bed in torrents of tears, sobbing into his pillow.

"What don't I get? You love him, he loves you, sounds perfect to me…sounds like if you said you love each other you've made up…" he staggered over to the closet to hang his jacket inside.

Kitty leaned up, her face wet, "But now it's SERIOUS. We've said the L word, you stupid Cajun!" she cried at him, "now if I tell him I'm pregnant…it's going to get worse…he'll hate me, he'll dump me…he'll go back to Russia…!!"

Remy sighed, "why are you yelling at me?"

"I don't know…" Kitty put her hands to her face as she sat up on her knees, "I think I'm having a nervous breakdown or something…" she sobbed.

"It's not a nervous breakdown until you've at least thrown something," Remy joked softly.

Kitty reached over, grabbed the digital alarm clock from the bedside cabinet, yanked the plug right out of the wall and threw it at him, "there, are you fucking happy?!" she demanded.

Remy dodged the alarm and it hit the wall, breaking into several pieces that fell to the carpet. "Uhm…did I do something wrong?"

"Yes!" Kitty yelled, "You weren't here to talk to him like you said you would! You came in drunk and he still didn't believe you, and I don't even know if he believes me even though he SAYS he loves me!"

"None of this is MY fault," Remy reminded, "YOU were the one who was in my room at 4am waiting for me…"

"Oh so now this is MY fault!?!" Kitty demanded.

"I didn't SAY that, don't put words in my mouth, okay?" he demanded.

"But that's what you were thinking! My fault that I got pregnant, my fault that I got caught coming out of your room, MY FAULT that I can't deal with my boyfriend the way I'd like!" she yelled.

"Oh, so now you're a telepath are you?" he demanded coldly in a slur.

"I might as well be," Kitty uttered, "go to hell, Remy. God I can't BELIEVE I came here to APOLOGISE to you for what happened!" she made way for the door.

Remy watched her leave and slam the door behind herself. Quietly to himself, he whispered, "fuck," and shook his head at himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."


	6. Chapter 6: Never

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 21

Chapter 6: Never

When Remy LeBeau awoke the next morning, it was past breakfast. Memories of the night previous floated back in waves, and he remembered how incredibly insensitive he'd been to Kitty. He supposed he should have been a little more tactful, especially when Kitty had come up intent on apologising for what had happened.

As Remy showered, he realised of course it hadn't just been his fault, Kitty's mood had been overemotional and had quickly become angry. _Hormones_, he thought. _Pregnant women are really prone to mood swings_, he thought. He remembered Bella Donna's mood swings in particular, they had been the worst. Crying, screaming, throwing things. Compared to that, Kitty's temper had been fairly mild.

He slicked his wet hair back from his face, pulled on some clothes, and went to the classroom Kitty used for Maths, without knocking he slipped in quietly, Kitty was in the middle of administering a test, she looked frazzled, her hair wasn't done, she wasn't wearing makeup and her clothes were slightly wrinkled. She was leaning over her desk writing something.

"Ahem," Remy gave a cough to acknowledge his presence. Kitty raised her head and looked at him, and he looked right back at her. Some of the students also looked at him. Kitty was still seemingly moody, she looked at her paper again and chose to ignore his presence completely.

Remy stood for a moment, then spoke, "Pardonner mon intrusion, peux-j'avoir un mot, s'il vous plaît?" he asked for her attention to speak for a moment. He knew there was no likelihood that any of these students spoke fluent French.

Kitty ignored him, she was flicking through a book relating to her lesson plan.

"Ne pas me négliger s'il vous plait," he sighed.

Kitty still did not answer.

"Je sais que vous comprenez le français couramment, donc ne fait pas semblant comme si ne vous faites pas," he said. He knew she understood him very well, the fact was she was giving him a rubber ear – in other words, she chose not to listen.

Kitty stood up, giving in, "Class, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Mr LeBeau for a moment…" she said, then slipped out of the room after Remy. "What?" she demanded once she was outside.

"I just wanted to apologise about last night. Look, when I drink I sometimes get nasty or I act like a smart ass…I didn't mean to not be there for you…I just…I have…"

"Problems," Kitty remarked, "Yes, you have problems. Well so do I, Remy. I have a baby inside of me, that's a pretty BIG problem. And you have NO idea what I'm going through right now, and after…ALL I've done for you could have at least stayed sober enough to be there for me…"

"I know," Remy sighed, "I'm really sorry…" he looked at her.

Kitty looked away, her eyes were puffy, it was more than evident she'd spent a good deal of the night previous and this morning crying.

Remy looked at her, "do you forgive me?"

"No," Kitty mumbled.

"Fine, are you mad at me?" he tried.

"I don't have the strength to be mad anymore," Kitty sighed softly, she looked down at the floor distantly.

Remy reached over and fixed her hair a little, "I let you down and I'm extremely sorry…"

Kitty shrugged.

"Are you and Piotr speaking again?"

"I don't know…" Kitty sighed, "I mean I think so but…I don't know, at breakfast he was distant…and so was I…" she shrugged, her eyes gazed up to him. "Look…I don't BLAME you for getting drunk, alright, I just…I really needed you, this one time I need you, and you weren't there…"

"I know, I know…" Remy sighed, "that's why I'm always so…reluctant…to give anyone my word, 'cause I'm always afraid I'm going to let them down…but you're the only real friend I have in this place, and I didn't WANT to let you down…that's why I came back early."  
"You were no good to me, drunk, Remy," Kitty admitted sourly.

"I'm no good to anyone even in the prime of my sobriety," he admitted.

Kitty smirked a little, "one of your short comings, I suppose, but at least you're easy on the eyes."  
"More than I can say for you this morning," Remy commented, "have you ever heard of this little thing called a 'hairbrush'."

"Have you ever heard of something called odor eaters? 'Cause those boots stink…" Kitty gestured down to them.

"Yeah, I stepped in dog shit last night when I was staggering home…at least I think it was dog shit…I used the shortcut route and walked through that alley all the junkies and winos hang out in so…god only knows if it was dog shit or if it belonged to a human…it's kind of disturbing."

"Indeed…I'd buy some new boots if I were you…" Kitty remarked.

"Are we cool then?" Remy asked.

"Cool?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Are we friends, still?"

"Duh," Kitty sighed, "You're about the only real friend I can depend on, since Kurt is like…pretending I don't exist, and Carol is keeping Rogue away in her own head…"

"Does that make me a friend by default?"

"Not necessarily," Kitty said, "but you're good to keep around for emotional emergencies."

Remy smirked, "you better get back to your class."

"Yeah…I just hope they aren't doing what they were doing earlier…"

"Which is?"

"I left the class for like a minute to go pee, when I came back they were hitting a blown up condom around like it was a beachball…"

"They must have got those from Drake," Remy remarked.

"Why him?"

"He's the only one who has an abundant supply in them in relevance to how much he gets laid. Never."

Kitty smirked, "bye," she said, and stepped back into her class. Remy stood for a moment, deep in thought. He was glad Kitty had forgiven him, but there was still so much to amend, such as the situation with Rogue and Carol.

"I find it interesting you can comment on Bobby's sex life when your own is so non-existent as of late."

Remy turned to see Betsy Braddock standing there in one of the alcoves. She'd been in the Danger room, she was donning a new uniform that consisted of little more than a dark purple PVC costume that resembled a swimsuit. She had on matching gloves that went all the way up to her arms, her boots matched the costume, but not each other. One boot went up to her thigh while the other boot only went up to her calf and tied onto the leg itself with purple satin ribbon. A satin red sash was hanging tied around her shapely hips, her plum tinted hair fell over one shoulder, her violet eyes were upon him intently. A cruel smile playing about her lips.

"Betsy, still lurking around violating other peoples minds?" he asked coldly, he looked away from her, knowing she'd been in his mind again. He hated that. He'd always been able to avoid the Professor and Jean violating his mind, but Betsy Braddock had determination they did not, and she had no morals when it came to using her powers.

"If you had the power you'd probably do the same," Betsy folded her arms, still looking at him ever so intently.

"Can you hurry up and throw the string of insults at me that you're obviously waiting to say because I have a lot to do today," he headed towards the foyer, he knew that by now Carol would be intent on leaving the mansion to find something else to do, to go somewhere else to flaunt Rogue's body.

"I have no insults on my mind – none that I would waste on you, at least," Betsy said smoothly and confidently, "however…I do have something that may be of interest to you," she admitted.

Remy stopped, "If it's your body, then you can save your breath…" he commented, "because I've been there, done that, and it's definitely worth taking my clothes off for twice in the same decade."

"No," Betsy retorted, "I'd only sleep with you if I needed to laugh."

Remy rolled his eyes, he walked right into that one, and felt incredibly stupid, he could not think of a response.

"Let me get right down to it, LeBeau," Betsy said.

Remy began to walk again, "I don't have time for this, Betsy, I have important stuff to do."

"I know how to help Rogue."

Remy stopped instantly, he froze all over for a moment. Was she bluffing, did she really know how to help Rogue come back in control of her own body, or was this some kind of sick joke just made up to hurt him. "You're lying."

"I'm not," Psylocke said. "I know how to help her. It's a very simple answer, too."

Remy turned and walked over to her, "that ISN'T funny," he slammed his hand into the wall, very close to her head. She did not even flinch. She remained calm, and simply looked at him, her pursed her lips together for a moment to even out her lipstick. He hated how calm and confident she was. Nothing ever seemed to rattle her.

"Who said I was joking…" Betsy placed a hand upon his chest and pushed him back forcefully, "I'm serious. I know how to help. It's a simple answer, like I said."

"Then why are you TELLING me this, why don't you go tell the Professor, huh?" He demanded, "I'll tell you WHY you haven't. It's because you're fucking with me."

Betsy looked at him, "No. The reason I have not told him yet, is because I want to run something by you. A…proposition."

"A proposition?" he asked, he clenched his fists, everything about the woman made him so mad he wanted to attack her. He was proud of himself that he had enough restraint as to not.

"Yes," Betsy murmured, "I'll get Rogue back…but it won't be easy."

"What's the catch, Betsy?" he demanded, he knew there had to be a catch. Betsy wasn't the kind of woman to do something out of kindness for anyone – unless there was something in it for her.

"The catch, LeBeau," Betsy smiled, "Is that…since it's going to be SO much work in helping your poor helpless Rogue back to her body, that…I think it would be nice, if you would do something for me."

"Which is?"

"Dump her."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He asked immediately, "DUMP her?"

"Yes," Betsy remarked, her voice suddenly very cold, "as long as SHE remains in your life, you're never going to focus on anything else – you have not so much as tried to help me in my search for Sinister since I arrived. If you are not with her, you will not be preoccupied with spending your time with her."

Remy shook his head, "No…I can't…she'd never understand."

"I'll MAKE her understand," Betsy said.

"I don't want you fucking with her mind!" Remy cried.

"I wouldn't be," Betsy said, "besides," she added, "once you help me find Sinister, you can go back to her again…" she said.

"NO," he said, "if I broke up with her…she'd hate me…she'd never COME back to me."

"I'm sure she would, if you used your charm," Betsy fluttered her eyelashes at him playfully, "think about it," she suggested, "it might be your only hope."

She walked away with a confident strut. Remy frowned, "Never."

The end (or is it? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As per usual, thanks to the following readers for their reviews… (the reviews with actual thoughts and comments)

Ishandahalf

Aro

IvyZoe

Sweety8587

Lucy Ryan

Just Me

Rogue4787

Heartsyhawk

Illussen

TruleyRogue

And thanks to Aro (she's my personal assistant/creative advisor/research assistant when it comes to DA. You can thank her for timing out how long it was since Remy had sex and for Remy's comment about the C in maths, lol. Thanks again to everyone for the brilliant reviews and thoughts. Now I'll just sit and wait patiently for the hatemail I'm likely to get for yet another cliffhanger, lol.


End file.
